Gods will be Gods
by little-witch14
Summary: An alternative ending. Also a new circle is in town, but can the circle members trust them? R&R xx rated T cause I'm paranoid :P
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting from the part where Diana gives Cassie the chalcedony rose and tells her to be with Adam except I'm going to pick it up and twist the story a bit. Please remember to review and stuff. It's page 199 in The power if you have all the books in one then I don't know the page number sorry.**

**I don't own anything. Except this story and some other characters I've added.**

'Well,' Melanie said. Adam wouldn't look at her, so she went on anyway. 'It was when Adam was telling us how he met you,' She said to Cassie. 'He described a connection - what you called a silver cord. You remember that?'

'Yes,' said Cassie, not moving otherwise. She was looking at Diana now too, searching Diana's face. Diana looked back serenely.

'Well, the silver cord is something real, something in old legends. The people it connects are soul mates - you know meant to be together. So when Diana and I heard about it, we knew that's what you and Adam are,' Melanie finished, sounding glad to be done explaining to people who wouldn't look at her.

'That was why I was surprised about you and Nick, you see,' Diana said to Cassie, gently. 'Because I knew you could only love Adam. And I was going to tell you in the beginning, but you were asking me to give you another chance, to let you prove you could be faithful… and I thought that was a good idea. Not for me, but for you. So you'd know, Cassie, how strong you are. Do you see?'

*This is where I pick up*

Cassie shook her head, she didn't know. 'No.' That one word had such a impact and caused a stir among the circle. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, they all wanted to say something but Cassie continued. 'Diana, what happened today did show me how strong I am. I understand what I want now. _Who _I want and Adam, it's not you.' She turned to look at everyone in the circle and stopped at Nick. She addressed the whole circle although everyone knew the comment was for one person alone. 'I love Nick.'

The comment shocked everyone, she had said it with such conviction. 'But, the silver cord.' Diana said.

'It's not the same anymore. I love Adam, I really do, but I don't love him enough.' She turned to Nick and said the words he had been dying to hear again. 'I love you and I want to be with you. Forever. What do ya say Nick.'

'Are you sure?' He said silently praying she would say yes. She didn't let him down.

'Yes, I am.'

'Then I say,' He said walking to her. He put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. 'I love you too.' Their faces were inches apart, then he kissed her with more passion than ever.

There were whistles coming from the rest of the circle. 'Alright, that's enough you two.' Faye said and the two of them broke apart. Cassie could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

'Well, what now then?' Diana asked, calmly. Adam walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, beaming at him, he kissed her lightly.

Cassie went over to the two of them, she handed Diana the chalcedony rose. Diana smiled and hugged Cassie.

'Come on Cassie, I'll walk you home.' Nick said. She nodded and the two of them left together.

They hadn't walked far before a figure appeared in front of the two of them. The figure couldn't be seen in the darkness, it looked like a shadow. It was coming straight at them.

**Okay I know this is really short but I only did this chapter so I could have the story ready for what I have planned xx **

**Please review because if you do I'll give you a cookie :D**


	2. Authors Note, sorry x

_**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter,**_

_**but I put a pole up on my profile.**_

_**Please, please, please vote**_

_**All my love**_

_**~LW~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this chapter is a bit longer xx I've also added a few new characters to the story, sorry to whoever voted no but I had to be fair and you **_**were **_**out voted.**

* * *

Cassie felt fear wash over her. Oh god he's back, this is exactly like the last time he tried to scare me here, She thought hysterically. Nick looks ready to fight it off and no doubt, I look ready to run like hell. She had a sudden urge to laugh in spite of herself.

Somewhere in the back of here mind she realised that Nick had tightened his grip on her hand. Somehow knowing he was with her soothed the knot in her stomach.

I love you, if we die here I want you to know it. Cassie opened her mouth to say the words but before she could the figure stepped into the light.

It was a girl, she only looked a few years older than Cassie. This girl was breathtaking, she had long, wavy, light-brown hair that in the moonlight shimmered silver. Her eyes were a beautiful dark blue, that seemed to have silvery flecks. She had lovely red full lips, golden skin, not the tanned kind just skin that looked golden. Like the sun and moon coming together as one, Cassie thought to herself.

'Hey Nick, it's been a while.' She said nodding to him, her lips turning up in a small smile. Her voice was light and gentle. Nick immediately straightened up and let go of Cassie's hand.

'God Arian, you scared the crap out of me.' Nick laughed and walked over to give her a hug. The two of them embraced, Nick picked her up and twirled her around. Wow, I've never seen him act like that before, Cassie thought slightly envious.

'So Nick, do I have to introduce myself?' She asked looking at Cassie, causing the blood to rush to Cassie's cheeks. Cassie couldn't help feeling self conscious around this girl.

'Oh sorry, Cassie this is one of my distant cousins, Arianrhod.' What a strange name, Arianrhod it was nice in an unusual way.

The girl put her hand out to Cassie. 'Please, just Arian.' She turned to Nick. 'Is this _The_ Cassie? As in Cassandra? The one with the sight?'

'Yeah, that's the one. Anyway where's the others? Gone to the circle already?' Arian just nodded in response.

'Whoa, let's slow down a moment here. What do you mean _The _Cassandra? What others? How do you know about the circle? Are you a witch?'

They both looked uncomfortable, like they didn't want to say anything. It was Nick that spoke first. 'Yes, Cassie, Arian is a witch. She knows about the circle because we're aloud to tell other people in their other circles. The others are very close to our circle and they come down sometimes.'

'Not often though because we live in England, it was one of our relatives that moved to Salam in the 1600's.' Arian added.

'As for the Cassandra thing you'd better ask the others, it's their prophecy not mine. I think we should introduce them to you, just a warning their a little different.'

Arian laughed shortly. 'Yeah even by witch standards.'

**

* * *

**

When they arrived at the circle there were 11 new faces, each as stunning -in it's own way- as the next. Arian introduced Cassie to everyone, starting with their leader.

The leader was impossibly beautiful, she was pale with light green eyes and almost black hair, her name was Selene. Then Cassie met two of Arian's closest friends Cerridwen -who preferred to be called Cerri- and Ariadne. Next Arian introduced her to Ana who reminded Cassie instantly of Faye, which ironically was the person she was talking to. Deborah and Suzan were next to Faye and Ana, they were both deep in conversation with two girls that Arian had pointed out as Freya and Minnie (who's real name was Minerva).

It was Nick who introduced Cassie to the guys. 'This is Nathan he's Freya's brother.' Nick told me pointing to boy with short blond hair and deep brown eyes.

'Wow. I'm sorry but that's such a normal name compared to the girls.' All the boys laughed.

'It's his middle name only the girls and Ion use their other names, and before you ask Cassie, he won't tell you his first name. None of them will.' He continued then. 'This is Michael, Jonathon and Connor. Their brothers.' He pointed at two boys who were in a heated argument with the Henderson brothers. 'And finally this is Ion his full name is Dionysus.'

'So, what's the reason behind the names?' Cassie asked the curiosity becoming too much.

'There names of some of the Gods and they represent each persons native country's Gods and Goddesses. Freya and Nathan's family are from Germany so their names are Norse Gods and Ana's family is Irish so hers is Celtic along with Arian and Cerri.'

'The middle names,' Diana added. 'Are from their current country - sort of.'

Cassie was starting to get it now. 'Okay, so why don't we do that?'

'We do.' Diana answered. 'Well, some of us do.' She corrected herself. 'I was named like that, the difference with us is our parents denied their witchcraft, so most of them didn't bother.'

'So everyone else wasn't then?' Cassie had meant for it to come out as a statement, instead it sounded like a question.

'Well, you kind of were named specially, but not after a-'

Arian stepped forward with Selene and Jonathon at her side. 'May we explain please Diana.' Arian asked in her gentle voice. Diana nodded and stepped back.

'Explain what?' Cassie asked the three of them.

Jonathon stepped forward, he had tousled brown hair, hazel eyes and caramel coloured skin. Cassie couldn't help noticing this guy wasn't wearing a shirt, her eyes probably lingered on his chest a bit too long for a girl who's boyfriend was only 4ft away. Jonathon didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked like he was enjoying it.

'Cassandra, I assume. Or do you prefer Cassie?' He asked taking her hand and bringing his lips to it. Cassie was speechless, his voice was almost hypnotising.

'Um, yes. I'm Cassand- Cassie, call me Cassie.' She said once she'd got her voice back.

He turned her hand over and began tracing her palm. 'Jonathon. Nice to meet you Cassie.' He stepped back to Arian and Selene. 'I don't know why you don't use your full name, Cassandra is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' Nick was shooting Jonathon a look that could have stopped a train.

'Thank you.' Cassie said, trying to sound indifferent.

He smiled at Cassie as if to say - _interested huh? Can't fool me, hunny._ 'Your name, Cassandra, do you know who Cassandra was?' He waited, when Cassie shook her head he continued. 'Cassandra, was a royal who lived in Troy, Greece. She was so beautiful that the God Apollo granted her the gift of prophecy, now, if she was half as lovely as you Cassie, I can't blame him, can _you _Nick?' Jonathon asked without looking at him.

'No.' Nick said shortly.

'Such sweet words from the boyfriend, he is your boyfriend right, Cassie?' She nodded. 'Anyway Cassandra didn't share Apollo's feelings, so being the vengeful God he was he put a curse on her so no one would ever believe her prophecies.'

Arian stepped up. 'Cassie, I assume you know the story of the Trojan war.'

'The one over Helen of Troy? Where they hid in that horse thingy?'

'Yes, that's the one.' Arian said, laughing lightly. 'Well, Cassandra prophesised what was in the Trojan Horse, no one would believe her because of the curse. So they brought the horse in anyway, during the battle Cassandra went to the temple of Athena to seek refuge instead she was abducted and then the story gets a little gruesome.'

'So,' Jonathon began. 'Although you weren't named after a God, you do sort of follow the rules.'

'Look, it's getting late and we have no where to stay. So any offers?' It was Ana that stepped forward to ask this.

No one said anything for a moment, finally Cassie stepped forward. 'My house is free, my Mom's out of town, you could stay there.'

'Are you sure Cassie?' Selene asked, speaking for the first time.

'Yes, Nick can show you where it is. I'm going to stay here for a bit.' They all left except for Chris.

'Cassie, I need help.'

* * *

**Ooo what could Chris possibly need help with? Anyhoo review please even if you just want to tell me you hate it xx (although if you tell me you hate it please be nice.)**

**~LW~**


	4. Chapter 3

**I would like to give a shout out to Andreea D, TotallyGaga, Dimka's Roza and Not-Normal-xx for reviewing my last chapter.**

'Cassie, I don't know what to do.' Chris sat down in the sand and put his head in his hands. 'This is all so new to me.'

'What is Chris?' Cassie asked sitting down to join him.

'This.' He gestured vaguely around him. 'All of it. All of... this.' He said his voice cracking towards the end.

'Chris, all of what?' Cassie asked putting her arm around him, as Chris hugged himself.

'Cassie, you love Nick right?'

A small smile crept onto Cassie's face. 'Yeah, I do.' She whispered.

'Good.' He straightened up a bit and smiled at her, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. 'How do you know when you feel that way about someone?'

'Chris? Are you in love?' Cassie was astonished. She knew the shock was probably clear on her face, but it was so amazing.

'I don't know.' He said looking a little lost. 'Maybe. Is that bad?'

'Oh God, no. It's great, who is she?'

'Um... well, it's Cerri.' Chris blushed.

Cassie thought back, trying to remember which one Cerri was.

'She's just so nice and...' He seemed to be looking for the right world. 'Real. Does that sound weird?' Chris laughed to himself, in a way that reminded Cassie of a mad scientist. 'I love her pale skin and the way it's glows in the moonlight, I love her dark brown hair, I love her dark green eyes, God I could go on forever.'

'Wow Chris, I'm so happy for you.' Cassie stood up and put her hand out for Chris to take. 'Come on, get up.' Chris took her hand to steady himself.

'Cassie?'

'Uh huh.'

'I need some advice with Cerri. Can we go for a walk?'

'Yeah sure Chris.' He started walking along the beach, Cassie followed. 'What do you want to know?'

'Well, when I ask her out what do I say? What will she expect me to do?'

Cassie looked at the ocean, the sun was rising. It must be really late, Cassie thought to herself. 'Well, you could just take her to the movies and then maybe come to the beach if it's a clear night.'

'Why if it's a clear night?' Chris asked looking confused.

'Because if it's a clear night you'll be able to see the stars it would be...' Cassie looked back at the ocean trying to think of the word. Magical? No, that's not the word. 'Witchy. It would be witchy.'

'Ok, so what kind of movie?'

Cassie thought for a moment. 'Depends, what kind of movie do you think she'd like?'

'A comedy, she said she likes funny things earlier.' Chris said nodding, he reminded Cassie of the nodding bulldogs people have in the window of their cars.

'Well then take her to see a comedy, at least you know she'd enjoy it. Are we gonna go back now?'

'Yeah sure.' Chris seemed to be deep in thought. For the rest of walk to Crowhaven road we didn't speak. When they reached Cassie's house Chris turned to look at her.

'Thanks Cassie.'

'You're welcome Chris.' Cassie reached out and gave him a hug, Chris seemed to stiffen as her arm encircled his waist. Then he relaxed and put his arms around her gently.

'You're a great person Cassie. Night.' He said releasing her.

'Night Chris.' With that she turned and walked into her house.

* * *

**Ok sorry it's a little short but whatever I'm sleepy. I know I haven't updated in a while but I woke up today feeling inspired xx **

**Please Review**

**~LW~**


End file.
